


Меня зовут Мерлин...

by Tyen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, Modern Era, Ratings: G, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyen/pseuds/Tyen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ну вот, однажды король проснулся и явился пред ясные очи Мерлина...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Меня зовут Мерлин...

— Меня зовут Мерлин, — сказал парень, кутаясь в тонкую куртку и катая между пальцами измятую сигарету. — И я не курю. Я живу под мостом Ватерлоо, сколько — уже не помню, и таскаю кошельки у лохов вроде тебя. Мне больше тысячи лет, но это неважно. 

Он пнул камешек, и тот, пролетев метров двадцать, угодил в мелководье.

— Я такой идиот, что потратил бесконечно долгую жизнь на ожидание чуда, не сделав ничего ради себя. Я выбрал облик старика, чтобы избежать проблем, и не пользовался магией с тех самых пор, как в последний раз искренне улыбался.

Ветер растрепал его отросшие волосы и запутался в светлых прядях. Парень рассмеялся, убирая челку с глаз, и сел на корточки рядом с распростертым на земле телом.

— И я точно поглупел за все это время, поэтому банально хлопнулся в обморок, когда дождался своего короля.

Он наклонился и коснулся знакомых губ легким поцелуем. 

Мерлин открыл глаза и уставился на Артура — живого, настоящего, близкого — вытянул руку и уперся ему в грудь, больно впиваясь пальцами в кожу.

— Меня зовут Артур… — завороженно сказал Мерлин. — И я люблю подкрадываться со спины и кричать в ухо, что наконец-то разлепил глаза после сна, будто я — снова тот напыщенный болван, которого ты встретил в Камелоте. Я обещаю больше так не делать, и…

Артур не стал его слушать и снова поцеловал, крепко прижимая к себе. 

— Меня зовут Мерлин, — прошептал тот и тихо рассмеялся, — и я уже заткнулся.

Камешки под их ногами скатывались в воду, когда Артур и Мерлин шли по высокому берегу озера, вдоль шоссе неподалеку проносились с гудением грузовики, ветер забирался под футболки и холодил разгоряченную кожу, кончики носов мерзли, а пальцы согревала ладонь любимого человека. Мир перевернулся с ног на голову и наконец-то встал на место. И больше ничего не изменилось...


End file.
